War Games, Politics, and History Central Wikia
Welcome to the War Games, Politics, and History Central Wikia War Game Central hosts the best war games out there, with war games set up by the Board of Gamemakers. To be a Gamemaker, you must apply to the founder of this wiki. War Games will be set up by the Gamemakers, with certain rules and conditions set up for each game by either the Gamemakers or the founder. War Games shall be monitored by the Marshals and Administrators, who make sure rules and conditions are followed. A chat room is dedicated to this set-up, for War Game players to converse. Not only is this set up for War Games, world history and politics may be conversed about. Rules and administrators Rule One - Violation of the War Games rules or conditions will result in an ejection from that particular War Game. Second offenses result in a three-day ban. Third offenses will result in a one-week ban. Fourth offenses will result in a one-month ban. Further incidents are to be determined by the administrator issuing the ban, at their reasonable discretion. Rule Two - Being a dick is not accepted. No free rides are accepted, and your first offense will result in a one-day ban. Second offenses are a three-day ban. Third offenses are a one-week ban. Fourth offenses are either a one-month, one-year, or indefinite ban, based on severity. Rule Three - Pornography is not condoned on the Wiki, and will result in a one-week ban for the first offense, one-month ban for the second offense, and an indefinite ban for the third offense. Material such as pin-up girls that have no exposed sexual characteristics are accepted. Rule Four - When an administrator asks you to stop, you do so. Defying the adminship is grounds for anything from a one-week ban, to an indefinite block. It doesn't make a situation any better to keep retaliating against another user. Rule Five - Threats of harm are very serious, and will result in a mandatory one-month ban for the first offense, and an indefinite ban followed by report to the police for the second offense. Revealing addresses or names with a threat is grounds for a permanent ban, regardless of there being a first offense or not. Rule Six - The Wiki does not accept trolls, vandals, or general jackasses. If you belittle a user, and they take offense to it reasonably, you will be banned for either three days, a week, a month, or forever, depending on severity. If they started it, that isn't an excuse for violating this rule, but punishments will not be as harsh. Rule Seven - Spam is not accepted. Period. If you are to spam any Wiki service, you will be punished, and the punishment is decided at the discretion of an administrator. Rule Eight - War Games must be approved by the Gamemakers. The only way to bypass or appeal this system is to gain the permission of the Wiki founder. Administrators have all rights but to appoint people to power. The moderators are a step down, with no right to ban users. Patrollers can roll-back edits without opposition unless they or another administration member decide that it was unnecessary or wrong. Chat moderators have the right to ban users from chat. The highest level are bureaucrats, with the rights of all other titleholders, but have the sole right to appoint users to an administration position. They also have the ability to remove a titleholder's rights. To become one of the above, you must request a position from a bureaucrat. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse